


99 Problems (but the Time Bureau agent ain't one)

by The_ship_that_wont_sink



Series: A Risk Worth Taking [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Pre-Relationship, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-10 15:43:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13504635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_ship_that_wont_sink/pseuds/The_ship_that_wont_sink
Summary: Sara is alone on the Waverider after she gives the Legends some time off to deal with everything that has happened lately...This is set post 3x10, but written before the episode, so it contains spoilers through 3x09, but cannon divergent from then. There might be some similarities to future episodes but that is just a coincidence, so no actual spoilers for any of 3b.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I've kinda got Avalance in my head right now and can't wait for it to happen! I love Sara and just hope the writers do justice to Ava and her character and back story, cos at the moment I don't think we know very much about her and she is pretty much a blank slate!
> 
> This is just my version of them getting some more interaction and developing/advancing their relationship a little bit and also having a little look at what's going on in Sara's head and how she is dealing (or not dealing) with the things that have happened over the last few episodes. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading.

Sara’s first problem was the unnerving quiet aboard the ship.

It wasn’t that she hated peace and quiet. In fact, her time with the League of Assassins had taught her to embrace it, to use it to her advantage, and she had done so for many years. It was only after she had been brought back from the dead that the absence of sound had become a problem. It seemed to her in those early days that any quiet time she had allowed the demons to tear at her already tattered soul and the darkness to rise up within her. Of course now those demons were quieter, allowed her some semblance of peace. But still, sometimes, such as now, the lack of noise seemed to crawl over her like a living, breathing thing; suffocating.

It was Amaya who had talked her into giving the team a week off. After the fiasco with the demon possession and everything that went with helping out John Constantine, Sara had been ready to get back out there and deal with some more anachronisms, and hopefully get the opportunity to thwart Damien Darhk in the process. It was Sara's instinct that they should strike while the Darhk's were still on the back foot after their defeat with the Vikings. And Sara firmly believed that’s what it was, a defeat for the Darhks, and a much needed victory for the Legends. The newly reunited Coldwave had taken out Nora, and as much as Sara wouldn’t dare hope it was permanently, it showed that the bitch wasn’t infallible. It also showed that Darhk had a weakness when it came to his daughter.

However, after she had just finished another ‘put your feelings in a box, then lock the box’ style pep talk, and instructed the Legends to find them another suitable anachronism, Amaya had pulled her aside with a gentle hand on her arm and a look of understanding in her wide brown eyes.

_“Sara, I know how much it means to you, chasing down the Darhks, but the Legends need a break, you need a break...”_

_She gripped Sara’s arm and shook her head as the captain stiffened, forestalling the protest that was about to come._

_“Whether or not you want to admit it, we are all exhausted physically and emotionally. We've just lost two members. Like it or not we need time to grieve, and to accept everything that’s happened. If we keep up like this we're going to burn out. But if you give us some time we'll come back stronger than ever.”_

Amaya's voice had been soft but unwavering. For a few moments Sara had stood firm, her gaze penetrating, considering. She respected her JSA friend, and had a great deal of time for her opinions, but at the same time she felt this urge, this energy to do something, and the thought of sitting on her hands made her skin crawl. Sara ran a hand roughly through her hair and then, with a resigned sigh, she conceded.

Amaya had given her a tight-lipped smile, grateful, and Sara knew her friend was right. There was only so hard she could push her team before they broke, and she couldn’t bare the thought of losing anyone else.

She had gathered the confused team once more, and to raucous whoops and cheers, mainly from Nate and Ray, she had delivered the news.

“Ah Aruba” Mick had input, looking with a question to Leo who shrugged.

And so, with much enthusiasm, the team departed. Sara had declined all invitations to join the others, though she could at least admit to being a little bit tempted by a week of drinking on the beach with Mick and Leo. She briefly considered going to see her dad and Ollie, but then decided against it. Anyway, she needed to remain focused on the mission, whatever Amaya might say.

Even Gideon had informed Sara that, if the captain had no objections, she would be shutting off all non-essential functions to do some much needed repairs and updates.

And so it was very, very quiet aboard the timeship.

She had put some music on in her study. Some old records her dad had used to make her and Laurel listen to that she'd had Gideon fabricate for her. The scratchy old tunes that blared out barely helped. It was as if the noise only seemed to highlight the absence of sound and the stillness of the rest of the ship. No Mick, casually lounging around the place, beer in hand. No Ray and Nate buffooning about, the sound of bangs and explosions echoing out as they continued their friendly game of one-upmanship. No Amaya and Zari, chatting and giggling away, wrapped up in their new found friendship. No Jax and Stein...

She stopped herself mid thought, a tiny frown crossing her features in the minute tightening of skin about her eyes. No, they were thoughts that she had securely locked away in her box. There would be time enough later for her to process the loss of her friends. Now there were more important things she should be thinking about. How to stop the Darhks for one thing. And the problem of Mallus for a second.

She groaned out loud, massaging her temples before reaching over to pour herself another generous helping of bourbon.

That was Sara's second problem. Three days later and she was all out of ideas, at least sensible ones, for how they could defeat their current nemesises. Nemesi? Whatever, that wasn’t what she should be spending her time thinking about right now. She wanted, needed, a plan for when the others got back from their leave.

But however she tried, her mind kept spinning her in circles, and she couldn’t come up with anything solid enough to form into a workable plan. She paced restlessly about the ship, unable to settle. She had worked out until her muscles were trembling with the exertion and her hands were blistered from hours using her bo staff against imaginary enemies.

She slept here and there, sporadically, but she found she couldn’t rest for more than a couple of hours at a time. Visions of Mallus filled her head, and she felt the darkness consuming her from the inside, her name a whisper spoken into the void.

Other times she would dream of Martin, see him running only to be gunned down moments later. She would call to him in warning, screaming his name, and try to reach him. There was always some way she knew she could save him, but inevitably she failed.

And sometimes Martin would morph into Laurel at the end. Staring up at her with big accusing eyes.

_‘I saved you, why did you not save me, Sara? You could have brought me back, just like I did for you. Why..?’_

Laurel would whisper before her eyes closed for the final time.

Sara would wake up sweating and trembling, unable to shake the remnants of the dream, and certainly unable to attempt getting back to sleep. She would lay there, biting down on her pillow to stop her scream as her breathing slowly returned to normal and the sweat dried on her skin, before getting up, showering off and doing her best to put the dreams from her mind so she could at least try to focus on a plan for defeating her enemies.

It wasn’t working. So she started drinking.

That all lead her to now, her third problem.

Sara didn’t get drunk, she could hold her alcohol better than anyone she had ever come across. However if she did, then Sara would have to admit that she was currently maybe, definitely, on the drunker side of tipsy.

How it had happened, she couldn’t say. She didn't think she had drunk all that much, but then she hadn’t really been keeping track, and the two empty bottles of whiskey sat in the bin next to her desk suggested otherwise.

Her fourth problem was the blond Time Bureau agent, complete with her perpetually unamused frown, who was currently staring down at Sara from the screen hovering at the other side of her office. The same Time Bureau agent who had been occupying more of her thoughts of late than she cared to admit. The same agent who, in all her wisdom, Sara had decided that now was the right time to video call for an update.

“Captain Lance. To what do I owe the... pleasure?”

She paused before the word pleasure, as though she genuinely couldn’t decide if it actually was or not. Despite her formal greeting Sara thought she detected a softness to the woman that hadn’t been there before their latest mission together.

“Agent Sharpe.” She drew out the words, a slight smirk on her face, “Ava. Can I call you Ava? I feel like we're there... How are you?”

Ava raised an eyebrow.

The agent managed to achieve a look of being both perplexed and put upon at the same time. Though there was a definite glint in her eye and an almost smile playing at her lips. Sara was disappointed to notice that her hair was once again tied back in the regulation, boring, bureau bun. She still looked pretty good though.

Sara realised that she was staring a fraction of a second too late. Agent Sharpe raised her eyebrow again and cocked her head slightly to the side, something of a smug look on her face at catching the normally smooth Sara Lance out.

Now she'd been caught anyway, Sara decided to go for nonchalance, and leaned back in her chair, hands locked behind her head as she kicked her legs up onto the table, upsetting some of the papers lying there.

“Aww Ava, why'd you tie your hair up again?” She fake pouted, a teasing tone to her voice “You should wear it down more often, it makes you look more... fun.”

Sara grinned lazily and Ava narrowed her eyes at her.

“Because I’m at work. It’s how I wear my hair at work. I’m not here to have _fun_....” She narrowed her eyes in distaste at the word.

“Boring!” Sara interjected “And anyway, you wore your hair down the other day and you were at work then...” she challenged.

Sharpe looked flustered for a second, as though she had forgotten that she had in fact been wearing her hair down at work and was now scraping around for a reasonable excuse.

“I...was trying something new” she settled on, looking down as she mumbled the words, before snapping out of it and getting down to business. “Anyway, was there a point to your call, Miss Lance, or was it just to give me unwanted advice about how I should be doing my hair?”

Seeing Sara’s pout she softened, “Do you require my assistance with any more Vikings or rogue cuddly toys?”

“Nah, we're taking a break” Sara replied as she swung her feet off the desk. They landed on the floor with a thud. She leant forward, resting her elbows on the table, and took a long gulp of her drink.

“Hmmm” the agent replied thoughtfully, looking closely at the captain, who was uncharacteristically slumped against her desk. “I have to say, I’m a little surprised. I didn’t think that was your style.”

“Yeah well, you know me, always full of surprises” Sara gestured vaguely. She grinned again, for show, though she didn’t have the heart to put all that much effort in.

“So if you’re supposed to be taking a break, it begs the question why you called me?”

Ava, Agent Sharpe, was looking at her with an odd expression. Curiosity, and the usual hint of impatience, but there was something else there too. Something in her eyes, something soft, concern. Maybe. 

Sara didn’t want anyone’s concern, especially not little-miss Time Bureau Ava Sharpe herself. 

“Maybe I just called to talk to you. Ya know, to make sure you're not missin’ me too much” She leant back in her chair again, putting on her best ‘I’m Sara Lance and the ladies love me’ shit eating grin. Or the best approximation of it she could do in the current circumstances.

Despite the slight blush rising up her neck, Agent Sharpe did her best to look stern.

“Sara..” She said warningly.

Sara stood up from her chair to move in front of her desk. She definitely didn't accidentally bump into the corner of it on her way round.

“So did ya? Miss me.” She added at Ava’s perplexed look.

Ava didn’t rise to the bait, but continued looking at her with those confusingly soft eyes.

“Sara are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” She shot back, just a bit too quickly, folding her arms across her chest.

“You’re drunk.” Ava mirrored her pose.

“Am not! _I_...” She elongated the word, pointing to herself and accidentally poking herself in the chest. “...don't get drunk. I’m the best drinker, like, ever. I can drink Mick under the table. I could drink you under the table, or on top of the table, or, you know, wherever floats your boat” She winked suggestively. 

Ava sighed. “You’re impossible.”

“I’m lovable.” The captain pouted.

“You’re impossible. And you’re drunk. Which makes you even more impossible than normal.”

“Whatever. Do you always have to be so businessey? You’re no fun!” Sara rolled her eyes at the agent and drained the remainder of her drink.

“Sara, I’m quite busy. If you didn’t contact me for anything more important than to poke fun at me then I'll be going...” Sharpe sighed, an emotionless mask slipping back over her face, quickly covering the brief flash of hurt.

“Ava wait!” Sara exclaimed before the agent could end their call, “I wasn’t making fun of you. Really. Why don’t you come and portal your way over here? Have a drink with me...?” She waved her empty glass at the screen, “You know, let your hair down, so to speak. Promise it'll be fun.” She grinned up at Ava once more, and added in a wink for good measure.

Agent Sharpe shook her head at the inebriated Captain. “Goodbye Sara.” She said good naturedly but with an air of finality, before closing down their communication screen.

Sara's grin widened momentarily as she thought of the stuffy agent and how much fun it was needling her. Truth be told she had always quite enjoyed their interactions, the push and pull between them, but now that the agent had stopped trying to arrest her at every opportunity and actually finally seemed to be on their side, the insults had lost much of their former bite, and it was now more playful banter than anything. And she had actually proved to be quite useful last time out as well.

That thought sobered her and she cursed out loud, her grin transforming into a small frown. She'd got so caught up in her teasing of the agent that she'd completely forgotten her original reason for calling in the first place.

She went and sat back down at her desk and poured herself a healthy if ill-advised measure of the bourbon. Taking a sip she schooled her features into something she hoped resembled professional. Well, sober at least.

She placed an outgoing transmission to the one extension at the Time Bureau that she was beginning to know by heart. The screen buzzed and buzzed, but her own image was the only thing reflected back at her. Agent Sharpe was clearly ignoring her. Or possibly actually busy as she had claimed earlier.

Not to be deterred she hit the ‘leave message’ button.

“Hello Agent Sharpe” she began in her most no nonsense, ‘I-don’t-mess-up-all-of-time’ voice...

***

Sara's fifth problem (assuming there weren't any more unremembered problems along the way) came an indeterminate amount of time later, when she gradually came to consciousness, lying on what she could only assume was her own bed. Her head was pounding, and when she tried to open her eyes a burning poker went through her skull and the room spun dangerously. Her right hand was throbbing and felt about twice the size it should be. She would have uttered a groan but for the fact her tongue was glued to the roof of her mouth. On finally freeing it she discovered her mouth was drier than the Sahara during a drought.

She didn’t remember getting to bed, or indeed much before that, but when, with a supreme effort, she forced her eyes open and looked about, she confirmed she was at least in her own quarters.

She dropped her head back to the pillow, only to snap her eyes open and shoot upright in her bed.

Something was off.

It only took her a second or two to recognise the anomaly. There, on the back of her chair, was casually slung, as if it was the most innocuous, normal thing in the world, as if – where else would it be – was slung a far too familiar, crisp blue blazer.

Sara looked wildly around, trying to locate the owner of said blazer. She was alone. She almost breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe there was a reasonable explanation, maybe she owned a blazer like that...? She pulled a face. Maybe she left the ship and stole it from some unsuspecting Time Bureau pleb..? That was admittedly more plausible.

She almost breathed a sigh of relief, almost, when her door opened and in strode one Agent Ava Sharpe. Agent Ava Sharpe, who was definitely wearing Sara's t-shirt, which was definitely a couple of sizes too small for her, walking in as if she owned the place.

Sara did a double take, and gaped, dumbstruck, unable to come up with a good reason for the agent's presence in her room.

There was a gap between the bottom of Ava's t-shirt, her t-shirt - she reminded herself - and the agent’s definitely non-regulation tight fitting jeans, and a sliver of toned abs was visible underneath. Sara blamed her current hungover state on the fact that she didn’t seem to be able to focus on anything else.

She became aware that Ava was speaking to her.

“Sara! I didn’t expect you to be awake. How are you feeling? I just came in to grab my jacket, I must have accidentally left it here when I snuck out last night.”

Ava smiled at her tentatively, but Sara could only sit there staring in open mouthed shock as she tried to conjure up some kind of memory as to why the time bureau agent had been in her room in the first place, and why she'd had cause to sneak out. And why did people keep doing that to her lately anyway?

There was only one explanation that came to mind...

_‘I slept with Ava Sharpe? And I don’t even remember it? Oh shit...’_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava's POV.
> 
> Picks up at the end of the video call and charts the events of the night that Sara wasn't able to recall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, thank you so much to everyone that read, reviewed or kudos'd the last chapter! It's actually my first ever fanfic so I'm happy it got some positive reviews :)
> 
> Secondly, here we go with the next part! Just a warning, it's epically long and gets a bit darker and angstier than the first chapter. I debated splitting it into 2 (or even 3) parts, but then decided against it, I'll explain my reasoning at the end.
> 
> Thirdly, and just to be super safe, there is a slight reference or implication of non-con. Like really really slight, and nothing actually happens, but just in case anyone gets triggered or is worried they might get triggered by that then maybe give this a miss...
> 
> Finally, I'll shut up now and let you get on with reading. Hope you enjoy...

Ava closed down the communications window and the image of the bleary-eyed Captain of the Waverider, complete with her cheeky grin still firmly in place, disappeared.

She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. Despite the fact that her and Sara were getting along these days, to the point where she actually held a grudging respect for the ex-assassin screwer-upper of all time, Sara never failed to be able to get thoroughly under her skin.

The report she had been finishing before the unexpected call from the Captain sat staring at her from the screen of her computer. As she looked at it the words seemed to blur together, and suddenly writing up the mundane clearing of a level 3 anachronism was the furthest thing from her mind. She sighed again before locking the screen and exiting her office. She was going to need a coffee if she had a hope in hell of finishing it tonight.

The cafeteria was thankfully quiet at this time of the evening. Most agents who weren’t on a mission had probably gone home for the night, not having the strong work ethic or lack of social life that kept Ava here late into the night. Still, those were the attributes that had enabled her to rise up the ranks in the time bureau so quickly.

It was lucky, she thought as she collected her large, extra shot, black coffee and sat down to a table in the corner of the room, that the bureau didn’t seem to care about the cost of running a 24 hour cafeteria for the few people that actually stayed here late enough to enjoy the benefit of it. She strongly suspected that it had a lot to do with the fact that every time she’d had cause to come down here late at night, without fail Director Hunter would show up at some stage for his regular macchiato with hazelnut syrup. Just ‘Rip’ now, she supposed, a sad smile briefly crossing her face. He had his faults, but at heart he had always tried to do what was best for time, even if his methods were sometimes off, and without his leadership the bureau was floundering and ineffectual. She was seriously starting to believe that, as Rip had predicted, it may well fall to the Legends to once again save the world. She would just have to be there to ensure that they don’t screw up all of time again in the process.

That thought caused her mind to once again turn to the blonde leader of said Legends.

The thing was, Ava didn’t just have a new found respect for Sara, she was starting to actually like her. Underneath all the bravado, flirting and sarcastic jibes, there was a woman who was brave and loyal and fiercely protective of her team. Ava realised that it was possible she had grossly misjudged the woman, and she was probably only just starting to scratch the tip of the iceberg with what she did and didn’t know of her.

An uneasy feeling was beginng to settle over Ava as she nursed her coffee, thinking back to their earlier conversation. Sara had looked tired and worn. Her lightly freckled skin had seemed pale, and there were dark circles under her eyes. And that was before Ava had realised just how intoxicated the Captain actually was. Which in itself was surprising, she thought, if everything she had been led to believe about Sara's legendary alcohol tolerance was true. Not that she had been paying attention to such insignificant details, of course.

She knew Sara had been through a lot over the last few weeks. Although she had refused to say anything on the subject, it was clear to Ava that Martin Stein's death was weighing heavily on her. Even when she had called to offer her condolences, the quiver in Sara's voice as she had insisted they were fine gave her away.

And then when Ava had given her aid to the Legends on that mission, Sara had seemed different somehow. Nothing obvious, but the way that she had been so quick to ask for assistance and then backing down from a fight when Damien Darhk had shown up was all very uncharacteristically sensible of her. Not that Ava didn’t approve of sensible, it was just that, well sensible wasn’t Sara.

On a couple of occasions Sara had, for the briefest moment, let her guard down and Ava had seen a flash of the vulnerable, hurting woman underneath. Sure it was so brief that Ava could wonder if what she thought she’d seen was simply a figment of her imagination. But Ava had come to rather trust her gut instinct, and right now it was screaming at her that the cocky, carefree attitude that Sara was putting on was just a front. And to top it all off, a couple of days ago she had learned that Jefferson Jackson had left the team. Surely that would be another great blow to the rest of the legends and their Captain in particular.

Ava shook her head slightly, internally berating herself for caring so much about Sara's well-being. Somehow, without Ava quite realising it, the ex-assassin, Captain of the team of idiots who between them had screwed up all of time, the same Captain who she had spent most of her training learning how not to be like, and the same woman she had spent the last five years fixing the failings of, had managed to worm her way under the impenetrable armour Ava kept firmly in place. It’s why denying Sara when she had told Ava she ‘needed’ her had been almost impossible. It’s why she had gone back, and it’s why in her heart she knew that she always would.

Ava took a deep breath then exhaled slowly, pushing that particular chain of thought away. Even if she was starting to have some kind of _feelings_ for the ex-assassin, which was absurd in itself, she certainly couldn’t let them develop. It would be unprofessional at best. She could be demoted or even fired. Extreme she knew, but the bureau had a strict no fraternisation policy, one she wholeheartedly agreed with. Relationships were messy and complicated, and would most likely ruin everything she had worked for. Not that she even wanted a relationship with Sara God-dam Lance anyway. No, she wouldn’t allow herself to be distracted by feelings, she would push them down, and then surely they would go away.

Friendly acquaintances. Amicable work colleagues. That she could do. And it was perfectly reasonable to be concerned about the well-being of a colleague. After all, she seemed to spend half her time at work feeling concerned about Gary and what trouble he might be getting himself into.

She drained the dregs of her coffee and pulled a face, barely resisting the urge to spit it back out into her cup. It had gone cold, she'd obviously been sat here lost in her thoughts for longer than she had realised.

She felt foolish. Sara would be fine. So what if she wanted to get a little drunk, after all she deserved it. And Ava herself could admit that if she had been through what Sara just had, she too would be inclined to reach for the solace at the bottom of a bottle, had, in fact, once or twice in the past. And anyway, just because she was on a timeship and could _literally_ go anywhere, to any time...

Ava almost lost her train of thought at the worry she could feel coiling in the pit of her stomach; cold and heavy. No, even drunk Sara surely wouldn’t be so reckless as to run off on some fools quest, something like say, trying to take down Damien Darhk on her own.

Ava jumped up from her seat and, hastily setting her empty mug on one of the trays, strode out of the cafeteria back towards her office. It wouldn’t hurt for her to check, to call Sara back, for her own peace of mind so she could finish her dam report.

The other Legends would never let her do anything so idiotic anyway. Although they were supposed to be taking a break, so there was a chance that they weren’t even still on board the ship. Or that they might be equally as drunk and foolish, or passed out somewhere non-the-wiser. Or maybe she had already snuck aboard the jump ship and was even now in the clutches of Darhk and his daughter, or back trapped in that infernal alternate dimension.

She quickened her pace. The worry starting to claw at her insides as her mind went into overdrive. She was over-reacting, of course she knew she was. But somehow it didn't seem to matter. When it came to Sara Lance, the impossible was suddenly very possible and the improbable had probably already happened.

She reached her office at practically a sprint, panting heavily. Reaching for the remote to activate her telecommunication screen she noticed a light flashing on one side, telling her she had 2 new communications. One must have been just after she left the office, and one from about 5 minutes ago. She quickly hit play.

Sara's face once again appeared on the screen in front of her, expression serious...

_‘Hello Agent Sharpe’_

The message began. Ava almost cracked a smile. If she didn’t know better she would have thought Sara stone cold sober. She was trying a bit too hard though, pronouncing every syllable a little too clearly. Nice try Lance...

 _‘Look, I did actually call you for a reason just now. I've been trying to work out all this stuff with Darhk and Mallus, come up with some kind of plan, you know. But anyway... I’m kinda’_ she sighed _‘a bit stuck. Well ok, a lot stuck. I got nothing’_

Sara gave a short laugh then, raising her hands to emphasise just how much of nothing she had before continuing, this time looking somewhat bashful, if anything,

_‘Sooo, Agent Sharpe, this is me once again asking for your help. How about it? Will you help me?’_

Video Sara smiled. It was an open and honest kind of smile, one Ava realised that she wouldn’t mind seeing much more often.

_‘We could work together, I don’t know, share notes or something. Work out some kind of plan. I know you don’t like me all that much, and you don’t approve of the Legends or our methods, but I actually think we make a pretty good team, Ava Sharpe.’_

She was beginning to slur again, Ava noticed.

_‘Anyway, let me know. You know where to find me... Here, on the Waverider, that is. So, yeah. I’ll be seeing you._

_‘Oh and that offer of the drink still stands, by the way.’_ Sara winked and the message cut off.

Ava felt a pang in her chest as she released a breath she hadn’t realised she’d been holding. So Sara still thought she didn't like her. And yet she was putting her pride aside and asking for her help. She ignored the last bit of the message. Sara was drunk and, well it sounded a bit too much like Sara asking her on a date, which definitely wasn’t something healthy for her to dwell on.

She hit play on the second message. It was roughly half an hour after the first, and it appeared that Sara had given up any pretence at sobriety. The figure that emerged on the screen looked decidedly dishevelled.

_‘Aaava, hi. It’s me, Sara. Again’_

She was squinting at the screen.

_‘Sooo I left you a message. But then I guess you know that already if you're seeing this. Anyways, I just wanted to say that if you don’t wanna help, that’s fine. I don't want you to feel, like, obliged or anything, no problemo. We can handle this juust fine without you._

_‘See, I got lots of plans I made all on my own... Look...’_

Sara held up a piece of paper with some kind of drawing on it. Underneath was written the words ‘die bitch die’ which had clearly been gone over several times and underlined.

_‘So this is me killing Nora...’_

The scrawls on the paper suddenly made sense. It was a rudimentary figure with arrows coming out of the eyes and mouth, and well, pretty much every body orifice. There was a figure next to that holding a bow and a huge smile on their face.

Ava swallowed.

_‘And this is me with Damien Darhk...’_

She flipped the page. This time there was a grinning figure holding up some kind of ball. On the floor next to her was what appeared to be a body only without a head. Oooh, she thought as she belatedly realised what the ball was supposed to be.

Sara flipped the page again.

_‘Ah, and this is just some boobs.’_

She looked very pleased with herself as she held up the drawing of very disproportionate, but definitely very boob-like (when compared with her previous efforts), boobs. Ava raised an eyebrow, amused despite herself.

_‘See, I got this.’_

_‘You're missing out though, just so you know. I poured you a drink and everything.’_ Sara continued.

She paused then, throwing back half the drink in the glass she was holding. There was a second, mostly empty glass next to her.

_‘Aww, now you don’t have one. It tastes so good too.’_

She made am exaggerated show of licking her lips, which most definitely did not send a pulse of heat straight to Ava’s core.

_‘Anyways, I’ll just let you get back to whatever really important time bureau-y stuff that your doing that meant you didn't answer either of my calls. Rude, by the way._

_‘See you around anyway, Aves’_

And with that the message faded out, leaving Ava staring at her blank screen once more.

“Sara Lance you are an absolute nightmare!” she muttered to herself.

She shouldn’t go, she really shouldn’t. She should ignore the messages and stay here and finish her report, and then go home to her nice safe apartment, with her nice safe uncomplicated cat for company.

She shut down her computer and gathered a few bits, making sure she had her time courier securely fastened to her wrist.

She'd been doing a lot of things she shouldn’t lately.

Catching her reflection in the now black screen she paused and frowned. She quickly removed the pins that kept her hair up in its neat bun, and it tumbled down about her shoulders. She ran her fingers through it a couple of times, teasing the knots out, before instantly feeling foolish and stopping abruptly.

“Going out somewhere tonight Agent Sharpe? Big date?”

An unwanted voice intruded into her thoughts, and Ava only just managed to resist the urge to roll her eyes.

“What?” She snapped. “No Gary, I’m not going out anywhere and I absolutely do not have a date!”

Gary stood at the door to her office, something of a pointed look on his face, but her tone at least got him to back off. He gulped.

“It’s just, well, you look very nice that’s all. You did your hair differently.”

Ava felt a small stab of guilt. Gary might be a bumbling idiot half the time, but he was a good man, and he didn’t really deserve the way he was treated by most of the people here at the bureau, herself included sometimes.

She chose to ignore his comment about her hair, but addressed him in a more pleasant tone when she spoke.

“You're working late tonight.”

“Yeah, I was trying to get the report on our Justin Bieber anachronism finished. I, err...cant quite seem to get it right. I was, um, going to get your take on it but you seem to be leaving. Have you finished yours already?” the agent stuttered awkwardly.

“Actually I haven’t. Don’t worry about the report tonight Gary, have the rest of the night off. I’m sure Director Bennett can wait just a little longer to read about the joys of Bieber singing ‘Baby’ to the founding fathers at the signing of the declaration of independence” She allowed a smile to creep onto her face at that.

Gary gave her an incredulous look. It was unheard of for Ava Sharpe to allow a report to go unfinished without giving the offending agent a severe dressing down, let alone to leave one incomplete herself.

When he failed to respond other than giving a choking cough she shoed him out.

“Go home Gary, enjoy your evening.”

He gave her a grateful smile. “you enjoy yours too Agent Sharpe. Um, say hi to the Legends for me.”

And with that he scuttled out, wisely, before she had chance to process his parting remark and say, throw her shoe at him or something.

When the hell did Gary get so astute anyway? Or was she really that obvious? She sighed again, she seemed to have been doing a lot of that tonight. Looking at her reflection once more she scraped her hair back into a messy ponytail and had done with it. It’s not like she was trying to impress anyone anyway.

***

Ava opened a portal directly into Sara’s office on the Waverider. She didn’t have to look for long to locate it’s current owner.

Sara was sat slouched in her chair, head back, drink in hand. She looked asleep. Ava breathed an internal sigh of relief at seeing the other woman apparently safe and well, and immediately felt annoyed at the emotion. It wasn’t up to her to look out for the Legends anymore, and she certainly didn’t want or need the job of babysitting their Captain.

“So you decided to come after all”

Apparently not asleep, Sara brought her head up, a lazy grin plastered on her face.

Ava's annoyance receded slightly at the look.

“Well it seemed you needed me.” Ava wondered how many times she could get away with using that line. The widening grin on Sara's face told her she had managed to at least get away with it one more time.

Ava walked over to the desk and poured herself a glass of whiskey from the half empty bottle. It didn’t escape her notice that there were two empty ones already sat in the bin to the side. She asked herself, not for the first time, what the hell she was doing there.

Sara had sat herself up and was watching her intently.

“Why so serious, Agent Sharpe?” She pouted.

“Look, I know you’ve had a rough time recently, losing Martin Stein and then Mr Jackson leaving, but this isn’t the way to deal with it Sara.” Ava gestured towards the Captain, indicating her current state.

“Oh yeah? Well I suppose I can think of at least one better way...”

Sara replied, seduction dripping from her voice. She got up from the chair and slowly moved toward the agent.

“You let your hair down. It looks good.”

She reached across, capturing a few strands of the tousled hair from the rough ponytail Ava had not long tied it up into, and languidly let them run through between her fingers. Ava wanted to tell Sara that no, she hadn’t let her hair down, but her throat was dry and somehow the words failed her.

A voice in Ava's head screamed at her to run. Only the desk stood in between them. She could feel her heart pounding rapidly inside her ribcage. She pulled away, attempting to remain rational. She didn’t come here for this

“This is completely irresponsible, even for you.” She snapped, trying to regain control. “If you started acting more like a Captain and less like some college kid out to drink themselves senseless then you and your team might actually have some success at sorting out the mess you made of time and tracking down Damien Darhk. But you just keep messing up don’t you?”

Sara swayed back as though the words had physically stung her. Something flashed in her eyes and then it was gone, leaving behind a cold blue steel. Ava momentarily closed her eyes at the harsh words she’d let slip out. The worst part was she couldn’t even pretend she believed half of them anymore.

“Where are the rest of the Legends anyway?” She began again, her voice restrained, softer.

“I told you already, we’re on a break. They’re not here.” Her voice was syrupy and a plastic smile was painted across her face.

“And you just decided to stay here and keep your ship company?” Ava scoffed.

Sara folded her arms across her chest, dropping any pretence of a smile.

“Something like that.”

Something had changed in the atmosphere around Sara, where before it was playful, now it was charged, and she seemed coiled and taut. Ava swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry.

“Sara, what are you doing here? You could have gone home, seen your family?” Her voice was so soft it was almost a whisper now.

“ _I_ can’t take a break. I need to think of a way to stop Darhk _and_ Mallus.” There was a hint of desperation in her words, uncharacteristic, and it made Ava want to reach out to her.

“And clearly that plan isn’t working out for you. Look, even you need a rest sometimes too. And surely your family would want to see you while you’re in town?”

“My _family_?” Sara gave a half laugh, bitter and painful. “My family. Just do me a favour. Will you stop pretending that you know _anything_ about me or my family.”

“Sara wait, I didn’t mean...” Ava began, hands half raised in a placating gesture, but she was cut off.

“No, you wait...” Her voice was raised now, and it cracked with unspent emotion. “You think you know me, coming in here, lecturing me about how to do my job, about being _irresponsible_ ” she practically spat the word, “for being an idiot. For breaking time. You think I don’t _know_ what that means? That I don’t carry it with me every single day? You think that I need you coming in here reminding me of that?”

She was becoming more worked up.

“Do you even have _any idea_ what it cost me to stop the Legion? What I gave up? I had the spear in my hands, Ava. I had the power to save her. Hell I had the power to change everything. And what did I do? Nothing.”

Ava didn’t know. How could she possibly have known?

“You think I should go home to my _family_? How can I go to them, how could I even look them in the eye knowing that I could've brought her back to them and that I _chose_ not to?

“She saved me. She went to hell and back just to bring me back. And _I_ , I had the power at my fingertips, and I. Did. _Nothing_.”

She punctuated the word by smashing her glass down on the desk top with all her strength. It splintered into a thousand pieces, the shards and remnants of whiskey flying everywhere.

There were tears openly running down Sara’s face now, but Ava didn’t think the woman was even aware of them. She was shaking, tension coiled in every muscle, and anger, despair and self-loathing battling for dominance on her face.

The shock brought Ava out of her inertia, and she hastened round to the other side of the desk where Sara was standing stock still.

She drew up short a couple of steps away.

“And you know what the worst part is? I didn’t bring her back, I didn’t change the timeline...

"And I screwed it all up anyway.”

She clenched her fist and turned to look at Ava. There was a wildness about the woman, an edge of danger; storms raging in her eyes. She took a step forward, and Ava unconsciously retreated back.

“So tell me how I’ve _ruined everything_.

“Laurel, Martin, Jax... Rip... Nyssa.”

With every name she took another step forward, and Ava found herself with her back pressed to the wall, nowhere left to go.

“Tell me Ava, just how much of a screw up I am.”

Sara was just inches away from her now; wild eyes searching Ava’s for something unknown even as they kept her pinned in place.

“I don’t think you’re a screw up Sara.” She whispered as her breathing hitched.

They were close now, so close Ava could feel Sara's ragged breath on her face, almost taste the whiskey.

And then suddenly Sara's lips were on hers, crushing them together, desperate and bruising. There was nothing soft and tender in the kiss, it was full of hurt and pain and need. The force of it took Ava's breath away.

And then without knowing what she was doing, she was kissing Sara back.

Sara tasted like salt, and whiskey and passion. Her hands were on Ava, trapping her up against the wall, pushing into her as if needing more. As if she was drowning and Ava was the lifeline. Or maybe Sara was Ava’s lifeline.

And Ava's hands were in Sara’s hair, on her face that was still wet with tears. Sara nipped her lip and Ava moaned with unashamed need. Sara's tongue forced it’s way into her mouth as her hand gripped her breast over her shirt. Ava felt a pulse of electricity straight to her core as all rational thought fled from her mind.

She flipped them round, pinning Sara to the wall, as their tongues battled for dominance. Sara groaned into her mouth, the sound setting Ava on fire. They were pushing and pulling, taking everything the other had to give. Never before had Ava experienced such a raw need.

Sara grabbed Ava by her lapels, spinning them round once more, and Ava's back slammed hard into the wall. Her hands were more insistent this time, tearing at the buttons on her shirt, knee pressing up into Ava's core, the friction causing sparks right into her centre and her legs to tremble as she pulsed with desire.

It was going too far. Getting out of hand.

They parted, both gasping for breath. Sara closed the gap between them again, but Ava put her hands up, pushing lightly against Sara's shoulders.

Sara looked confused for a moment, her eyes still wild, lost. She pushed forward again, not taking no for an answer. A thrill of danger passed through Ava, and she pushed again, hard this time, causing Sara to take a few faltering steps back.

“Sara enough” she demanded, voice raised and stern though still breathless.

For a brief second Ava was afraid Sara wouldn’t listen. There was a feral, untamed look in her eyes, something Ava hadn’t seen before. She prepared herself for an attack.

But then Sara’s eyes cleared and she came back to herself.

“I’m sorry” Sara breathed out.

“God, Ava, I’m so sorry” Sara withdrew into herself as realisation set in. Her breathing was still ragged. She brought her hands up, palms pressing into her eyes. She looked a mess.

Ava became aware of her own dishevelled state. Her hair was coming loose from its tie, her clothing was rumpled, the top two buttons of her shirt were ripped open. There was something sticky on her chest and a smudged red handprint on her shirt over her left breast.

She frowned at it and looked up. Sara was looking down at her hand as if seeing it for the first time, a puzzled look on her face. Sticky red trails were winding down her wrist before dripping onto the floor.

“Jesus Sara, you’re bleeding.” Ava exclaimed, starting forward.

“It’s fine.” She lied, pulling her hand away.

“Clearly it’s not. Let’s get you to the med-bay, Gideon can get you cleaned up.” And maybe get my head checked out while we're there, she internally added.

Sara’s eyes focused on Ava properly.

“Gideon can’t do it. She took herself offline to do some maintenance stuff. It’s just a scratch, I’ll be fine.”

“Hmm.” Ava cocked her head and raised an eyebrow dubiously. “Let me see. Please Sara” she added as the assassin made to pull her hand away again.

Sara sighed dramatically but complied with the request.

Ava frowned as she examined the wound. Or wounds she should say. There were two deep gouges in her palm, still actively oozing blood. They may not be life threatening but definitely needed cleaning and closing up if the Captain expected them to heal.

“Okay Mercutio, I think it’s more than just a scratch.” She deadpanned.

Sara crinkled her forehead in apparent confusion. She was about to roll her eyes at the woman’s lack of culture when Sara forestalled her.

“It’s hardly a sword through my abdomen, and I hardly think I’m gonna die from it. I’ve had worse than this and lived to tell the tale” she gave a hollow laugh “well mostly.”

Something tightened in Ava's chest at the reminder, and in the flippant way Sara referred to her own death.

“Be that as it may, but this still needs to be treated regardless. Gideon may not be available but that doesn’t mean we need to let it fester. I should be able to patch you up adequately enough.” She kept a firm look on her face.

She was still holding Sara’s hand in her own, gently as if it were itself made of glass. She was aware of how close they were standing. Her mouth was dry and her heart beat to an erratic rhythm in her chest. Even like this Sara was beautiful. Even with such pain swirling in her eyes. Pain that had nothing to do with the lacerations marring her hand. Pain that Ava, despite all her training, and knowledge and assertions to the contrary, wanted nothing more than to be able to take away. Unconsciously her thumb stroked the back of Sara's hand.

Sara looked at her surprised, before dropping her gaze to the floor and pulling her hand away.

“Ava, you...” She swallowed “...you should go.”

There was an audible tremor in her voice.

“I... It would just be better if I was alone. I don’t deserve your help, after... after everything.”

“Nonsense. Now I’m taking you to the med-bay if I have to drag you down there myself.”

“You’ve seen it for yourself, I’m a monster, why would you even want to be around me?”

Ava gave her best no nonsense glare that had many an agent trembling in their shoes before now.

“You, Sara Lance, are not a monster, do you hear me? You may be infuriating, insufferable, obstinate and a giant pain in my ass, but you are the furthest thing from a monster that there could ever be.”

Sara looked as though she would put up a fight as she swayed on her feet. The alcohol and exhaustion catching up with her. She stared Ava down in a silent battle of wills.

“Fine.” She finally conceded, turning on her heel and marching out, her hand cradled against her chest, Ava following dutifully behind.

***

“Can you wiggle your fingers?”

Sara made a show of waggling her fingers at the Agent. She was sat up on the edge of the gurney while Ava examined her injury. At some point between her office and the med-bay Sara's spirits had risen again. She was brighter and engaging, less withdrawn, although Ava strongly suspected the darkness was lurking just under the surface, kept at bay by a gossamer strand that would break at the slightest provocation.

“Any numbness or pins and needles?” Sara shook her head to indicate that there wasn’t.

“Close your eyes” she instructed. She expected some remark or innuendo, and was mildly surprised when the Captain did as instructed without so much as a raised eyebrow.

“Can you feel me touching here? And how about here?” Ava repeated, touching various points on Sara’s hand, and occasionally asking when she wasn't touching.

“Good.” She stated when Sara correctly answered all her questions.

She rummaged around in the cabinets, gathering supplies. She could feel Sara's eyes on her the entire time.

“Do you know where Gideon keeps the anaesthesia? I’ve found some sedatives but I’m not sure that’s a good idea given how much you’ve already had to drink. A local anaesthetic should be fine though.”

“No. But I don’t need any of that anyway.”

Ava must have appeared unconvinced because Sara raised her eyebrows and gave her a look.

“Of course.” She replied, nodding her head.

Of course Sara Lance wouldn’t require anything to dull the pain of stitching a wound closed. To her this really was just a scratch. She wondered just how many times Sara had been here, blood dripping to the floor while she waited on someone to stitch her up. She wondered how many times she had stitched her own skin back together, and how many times it had been done in somewhere far less sanitary than this with only a bottle of some strong liquor to dull the pain and a piece of plastic to bite down on. Ava decided she didn’t want to find out the answer to that particular question.

She put all the necessary equipment into a tray and returned to Sara’s side. She used a syringe to draw up some saline and flushed it into the first wound to ensure there was no glass or debris remaining, before dabbing gauze soaked in iodine onto it to act as a disinfectant.

She paused as she heard Sara take a sharp intake of breath through clenched teeth.

“Aren't you supposed to warn me when it’s gonna hurt?” Sara complained.

“Sorry” Ava replied, then “it’s gonna hurt. I thought you said you could handle it?”

“I can” Sara looked mildly offended by Ava’s suggestion to the contrary. “It’s been a while is all. Guess I’ve gotten soft.”

“You want me to...”

“No.” Sara interrupted “Carry on. I’ll be fine, honestly”

“Okay...” Ava reluctantly agreed, her eyes widening slightly, not entirely comfortable.

“So how come you know all this medical stuff anyway? You train as a doctor or something?” Sara asked, trying to distract herself as the first suture went in.

The only reaction she gave to the pain was in the tightening of her jaw and minute tensing of her muscles. Satisfied her unexpected patient was able to handle it, Ava continued her task.

“Honestly, no. I’ve had some first aid training with the bureau but...” She cleared her throat. “I watch a lot of House”

She had the decency to look somewhat abashed at the confession.

Sara, comically, did a double take.

“That’s it? Seriously? You watch a lot of House?”

She threw her head back and laughed.

“If I end up looking like Frankenstein I’m gonna make you pay.” Sara managed between chortles.

“Frankenstein’s monster, not Frankenstein."

“What?”

“Never mind, just keep still.”

Sara did as she was asked, a mask of concentration on her face as she tried not to move at the pain of another stitch going in.

Ava decided to take pity on the Captain.

“You’re not actually the first person I’ve stitched up.” She said in an attempt to distract Sara from what was happening. She felt uncomfortable. Smalltalk really was never her forte.

“No?” Sara replied, waiting for Ava to continue, but the other woman clearly had no desire to share that particular tale. Taking it for the opening it was, Sara continued.

“I’ve had to do it too. A few times.” She grimaced, whether at the pain or the memories Ava wasn’t sure. “The league made sure we all knew how to manage wounds and serious bleeding. I hated doing it. It sounds crazy but I actually preferred it when I was the one being stitched up than when I had to do it to...” She paused.

“Nyssa?” Ava supplied, wondering as she did if she had massively overstepped the bounds of their tentative friendship, or whatever it was that they were doing.

“Yes. Among others. It was always worse with Nyssa though. She was the toughest person I've ever met, she wouldn’t even flinch, but still...”

Ava nodded in understanding.

“She was your girlfriend?” She stated somewhat needlessly, but she had a strange desire to keep the conversation going. To know more about this younger version of the Legend.

“She was my beloved.”

It was a statement. Ava wasn’t entirely sure what the use of the word meant, but clearly there was an important distinction. She started sounding the words out to ask, but stopped herself at the last second. Although she didn’t sense any hostility from Sara, and the woman had been much more candid and open than she would have expected, still the conversation seemed to be at a close, and she knew she would get no more answers from the ex-assassin.

They continued in silence. Each woman wrapped up in their own thoughts.

Ava finished closing the first laceration and then repeated the process with the second. By the time she was finished, she could see visible signs that the pain was starting to affect her patient. Sara's face was pale and beads of sweat had started to form on her forehead, and her breathing was shaky and rapid. However the woman sat still and made no outward complaint.

“Okay, all done.” She announced.

Sara breathed a sigh of relief as she allowed her muscles to relax. She brought her palm up and took a moment to admire Ava's handiwork.

“Nice job, Dr Sharpe.” She pulled her ‘I’m impressed’ face.

Ava smiled at the complement, suddenly feeling almost shy. She became aware of their proximity, of Sara’s hand still cradled in her own, of Sara’s deep cerulean eyes and how she felt like she was drowning in them.

She cleared her throat and stepped away, breaking the spell.

“I should... wrap it.” She branded a clean dressing around.

“Yeah, sure. Of course.”

Was it just her imagination or did Sara sound a little breathless? Her eyes were still on Ava. Deep and intense. Ava tried her hardest to avoid meeting them as she carefully finished wrapping the dressing around the wounds and tying it off.

“Thank you, Ava.” Sara’s voice was genuine as she spoke.

“Not a problem...” She suddenly felt exhausted. “I could really use a drink now though.”

***

They were sat at a table in the kitchen. Well Ava was sat. Sara was slumped on the table, head resting on her arms, breathing deep and even. Apparently dead to the world.

Ava took a sip of the bourbon in front of her, allowing herself to observe the sleeping assassin.

Maybe she should have stopped Sara from joining her in a drink. It had only taken two glasses for her to pass out. But Sara had still looked a shade too pale, and Ava could see that she was shaking ever so slightly, no matter how the woman tried to hide it. And so Ava hadn’t the heart to try stop her when she had reached across and poured herself a healthy measure of the drink. She was sure the Captain wouldn’t have listened to her anyway and it would have only caused an argument. Ava had had enough arguing for one night.

They had talked sparingly. Both women preferring to enjoy their drink in companionable quietude. Eventually Sara had broken the silence and asked her how she had ended up joining the bureau.

It was a story she didn’t normally like to talk about. She gave the abridged version; that she had been recruited by Director Hunter while working as a police officer. But when Sara asked her why she decided to join, something compelled her to open up, and tell the tale only one or two others were privy to.

_“I always wanted to join the CIA. Ever since I was a child. After college I went to work for the Starling City police department, as it was back then, and I worked my way up through the ranks. Eventually I applied for the CIA and got an interview. Then it all went to shit._

_“My brother was arrested in a large scale narcotics bust, and charged with smuggling and intent to supply. Somehow I got implicated too. I got investigated by internal affairs. The charges didn’t stick, for me anyway, but everything I had ever done in my career was examined with a fine tooth comb. Every corner I’d ever cut, every report I'd completed half assed, every time I’d ever done something slightly outside of regulation; it all got dragged up and used against me._

_“I avoided criminal charges, but ended up with a suspension and was demoted to little more than a paper pusher with little to no prospects. When Director Hunter showed up at my door a year later, offering me the chance of a lifetime, well it was pretty much a no-brainer.”_

_“What happened to your brother?”_

_“He’s still incarcerated. He's still got about another ten years to serve before he can think about trying for parole.”_

_They were both quiet for a moment, and Ava began to wonder if it had been a mistake opening up to the ex-assassin. But then Sara had asked,_

_“And did you? Help your brother?”_

_For a second Ava bristled at the question. But there was no malice or ulterior motive in Sara’s voice, just curiosity. She realised, aside from the police and investigators, she had never actually been asked the question before. The answer almost caught in her throat._

_“Yes.” She whispered. “He was my brother. I knew he was caught up in this gang. I knew he was caught up in drugs, in something big. I didn’t know everything but...”_

_She swallowed, unwanted tears springing to her eyes._

_“I knew enough. I should’ve stopped it. I could’ve reported him sooner and got him out of there. He’s the reason why I have experience with stitching wounds...”_

Sara had looked at her with respect and understanding shining in her eyes. There was no judgement, no pity, none of the things she dreaded that normally held her tongue and stopped her opening up to people. She hadn't spoken, hadn't uttered the usual useless platitudes, but she had reached across and poured Ava another drink, before topping up her own. All the while her eyes never left Ava’s face.

They had drank together. A silent toast to the past, to laying old ghosts to rest. A knot loosened in Ava's chest.

They had talked a little more, of this and that, mostly of the past, of growing up in Starling City. Nothing of consequence. Bad haircuts and worse fashion choices. The mall. School bullies. It was normal, a conversation that might be had by anyone; people meeting at a parent and toddler group, or a couple out on a first date.

Ava had gone out to use the toilet and she had returned to find her companion in her current state. She had to allow herself a smile as she looked at the sleeping woman opposite her.

There was a depth to Sara that she hadn’t anticipated. Logically, with everything the other woman had been through, Ava should have expected it. But her training - Hunter, if she were honest - had lead her to believe otherwise. Had lead her to believe that Sara was a rash and reckless fool with no regard for the consequences of her actions.

Clearly, that wasn’t the case. Clearly she had been too blinded by her spiteful prejudice and need to please her superiors to be willing to give Sara a chance or to see what was right in front of her.

She drained the remainder of the whiskey in her glass and got up.

“Sara” she called out, “Captain Lance” she spoke slightly more forcefully when her first attempt had no effect.

Cautiously, because it’s never a good idea to startle a sleeping assassin (one would imagine), she reached out her hand and gently shook Sara's shoulder before jumping back out of arms reach.

It was fortuitous that she had the foresight to do so. Sara immediately sprang up from the table, arms raised in a defensive move as her forearm slashed through the air Ava’s head had occupied mere moments before. Her eyes scanned rapidly around the room searching for the threat.

Finding none, she lowered her arms and relaxed, her eyes finding Ava's.

“Sorry, force of habit” she gave half a smile apologetically, bumping against the table as she swayed on her feet.

“Yeah, I figured.” Ava replied, also relaxing her guarded stance now Sara was fully awake and not about to attack. “You passed out on the table. I thought you might be more comfortable if you went to sleep in an actual bed.”

“Huh, passing out, that doesn’t sound very much like me. Maybe I was poisoned.” She slurred, scrunching up her face in genuine confusion.

Ava laughed.

“No. And I have to say Lance, you can’t handle your drink anywhere near as well as I was lead to believe.”

Sara pulled a face and Ava laughed again.

“First, rude. Second, youuu can’t handle _your_ drink as well as...” she hiccupped “youuu expected. Sharpie.” She grinned at her own assumed wit.

“Okay, on that note, let’s get you to bed.”

“Finally, now we're talking my language.” She fired off a couple of finger guns, clicking her tongue for a sound effect and winking for good measure.

“Sara Lance, have I told you recently how impossible you are?” Ava rolled her eyes and groaned, but there was no malice behind her words this time, and she allowed a smile to fall onto her face as she followed the unsteady captain out of the dining room.

***

They made it to Sara’s quarters. Sara was leaning lazily against the wall. Ava was sure she was sticking her chest out on purpose to distract her.

“Are you sure you don’t wanna come in, Agent Sharpie?”

Ava huffed. That better not be her new nickname.

“I really should be getting back to the bureau.”

“Well if you're sure?” Sara stumbled through the door into her room, landing on her bed in a bit of a heap. “Though won’t you get into trouble? You know, for disobeying the dress code?” She crawled up the bed, collapsing down on it once she reached the pillow.

“Wha...?” Ava started and then stopped abruptly as she looked down at her attire. She had completely forgotten, what with everything else that had happened since, exactly what kind of state she was in. Her clothing was bloody and shirt ripped so that her bra was very visible. Not to mention the suspicious hand print that was still somewhere it really shouldn’t be, attesting to the nights misdemeanours.

“Shit... Do you, happen to have something I can change into?”

“Sure, in the draws over there” Sara mumbled into her pillow, waving her hand to gesture vaguely to the other side of the room without looking up.

“Right...” Ava replied uncomfortably.

She opened the first draw she came to and then slammed it shut instantly, a blush creeping up her neck. She was convinced Sara had been so vague on purpose knowing full well Ava would come to her underwear draw first.

She shot a scathing look towards the bed, but Sara appeared to have fallen asleep again and was paying her no mind.

Tentatively she opened the second draw down, then breathed a sigh of relief and opened it fully. She grabbed the first t she came across. It was black and had the word ‘Verdant’ scrawled across the top left in small lettering. She recognised it as the bar Sara used to work at, also the public face of Oliver Queen’s undercover vigilante activities.

Shrugging, she stripped out of her ruined clothes and pulled it over her head, draping the jacket over a chair and tossing the shirt in the bin. There would be no salvaging that! The t-shirt didn’t exactly fit, an inch of skin was visible at her abdomen, but it would do.

She stifled a yawn as she crept towards the door, not wanting to disturb the sleeping Captain. It really was a long time since she'd last slept; before Bieber actually.

She reached the door and turned to look at the woman sleeping on the bed one final time, a tender expression on her face.

“Goodnight, Sara Lance...”

She whispered, turning back and opening up a portal. Back to the bureau, back to suits and reports and directives, back to a world without misfits and screw-ups, without Legends. Without Sara Lance and the colour and adventure and the particular brand of crazy that she made Ava feel just by laughing and smiling and looking at her with those eternal blue eyes...

“...until next time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, so told you it was long!
> 
> As I said before, I thought of splitting it up into 2 chapters, but then i thought that Ava has a bit of a rollercoaster of emotion going on through the night, and wherever I thought of breaking it up, it just seemed to dilute that. So this way you guys get to experience that with her. Or hopefully that comes across anyway.
> 
> It certainly was a bit of a rollercoaster writing it anyway!!
> 
> Hope I haven't disappointed too many people by not giving them the sexytimes hinted at in the end of the first chapter, but seriously, Ava would never take advantage of drunk!Sara like that! 
> 
> One more chapter of this story to go, cos as we know, 'next time' comes sooner than Ava thinks!
> 
> Please feel free to write a quick review if you liked it... or if not, constructive feedback welcome :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Sara's pov 
> 
> The morning after the night before....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to everyone who has read and reviewed the previous chapters, it's really nice to know people are liking the story! 
> 
> Just as a disclaimer - I actually haven't watched arrow, so all the references I use here are from the arrow wiki page. If there are any inaccuracies, please blame wiki not me ;)
> 
> Here's the last part anyway, hope you enjoy...

  
“Damien Darhk isn’t invincible, Sara. He has been defeated before, several times.”

Ava pinned Sara with a serious look across the desk, eyes wide and sincere.

Sara leaned forward and pinched the bridge of her nose, screwing her own eyes up tiredly. Her hair falling in waves about her face.

“It’s different this time. The Green Arrow beat him the first time by taking away the source of his powers, and then the next time he used light magic to counteract Damien's dark magic. And when we defeated him and the Legion he didn’t have any magic yet...

“We can’t do what the Arrow did. Darhk's powers aren’t tied to any idol this time. And Ol... the Arrow was only able to use the light magic because of the love and belief all the people of Star City have in him. No one even knows the Legends exist, and even if they did then they definitely wouldn’t love us.”

They were sat in the Captain’s office - now cleaned up after the previous nights exploits - largely thanks to Ava. Sara was feeling a little better, though the pounding behind her eyes and queasiness she was struggling to push down made her irritable and somewhat defeatist. She tried to force those emotions away. Ava was here helping her and she really didn’t have to be. She shouldn’t have to contend with a hungover and ill-tempered Sara at the same time.

In fact, Ava had been amazing all day, ever since Sara had found the agent sneaking into her room that morning. Ava had laughed out loud at the shock and confusion written on Sara's face, but hadn’t left the Captain hanging for long before setting the record straight about what she had been doing with Sara the previous night, and why she was still wearing Sara’s top; the reason being that she hadn’t had anything to change into at the bureau and hadn’t wanted to make the additional journey home. There was something about the way Ava spoke however, shady, and avoiding eye contact, that had the ex-assassin on high alert: she was sure that Ava was hiding something.

Sara had gone for a shower, expecting the agent to be gone when she emerged. But surprisingly, and with an unexpected jolt of delight, she found Ava had made herself at home, and was curled up on her chair reading a book of some kind.

The agent explained that she had a few days owing to her, and she was so late anyway by that point that she might as well take the day off. There was nothing scheduled in for the day anyway. Though she did mention something about needing to finish a report about Justin Bieber. Random.

Ava had forced her into eating something, and fed her coffee, and copious amounts of water. Sara couldn’t remember the last time she'd had a proper meal, not since the others had left certainly. Once Sara had felt up to it, they had relocated to her office to discuss what to do about Darhk and Mallus, though as yet they hadn’t managed to come up with anything and Sara’s patience had started to crumble.

To be honest, Sara couldn’t quite understand why Ava had stayed at all. She was slowly starting to piece together the hazy fragments of memory she had of the previous night, and, suffice to say, it wasn’t pretty.

In fact the more she remembered, the more ashamed of herself she felt. The emotions that she hadn’t been able to contain, the anger that had bordered on violence, and then...the kiss. Ava had certainly failed to mention _that_ in her summation of the night before.

The fact she had kissed Ava, although she’d rather it have happened in different circumstances, wasn’t the problem. It was the fact that Sara had been totally out of control, out of control in a way that was far more than just the alcohol. She had felt as though she was back in the grip of the bloodlust. Although she supposed it was more like just lust-lust this time. She had almost attacked when Ava had pulled away. Had been so close to forcing herself on the Time Bureau agent. She had seen it on the woman’s face, in how her stance had turned defensive. For a few moments she had become everything she despised and everything she fought against. A true monster.

The thought was enough to make her feel physically sick.

Ava should have been repulsed. She should have turned and fled, or brought a team in to arrest her. Sara wouldn’t have offered any resistance; she would have deserved it. But instead Ava had made sure she was okay, treated her wounds, and had shown her such kindness and care that Sara was left speechless.

_“You are not a monster, do you hear me?... You are the furthest thing from a monster that there could ever be.”_

The softly spoken words that Ava had uttered with such conviction had echoed through Sara’s head all day. Every time she thought of them she would feel a conflicting mess of emotions. Her heart would beat with a little more force and she would feel a warmth building in her chest. But then the darkness would rise up, extinguishing the warmth with the knowledge that Ava was wrong. She was a monster, and if Ava didn’t realise that now, then surely it was only a matter of time. And then she was left feeling cold and empty and alone...

“...Sara?”

She was brought back to the present by a frowning Ava calling her name.

“Were you even paying attention to anything I just said?” The agent asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sara looked sheepishly at the floor.

“Sorry.”

“We don’t have to do this now if you don’t feel up to it.”

“No... I’m good. What did you say?”

Ava looked at her appraisingly, her eyes searching Sara’s face. The moment seemed to stretch on, and then Ava shook her head slightly as if to clear it.

“I know you have been through a lot recently...” Ava began, hesitantly. “Last night, the things you said, Sara...”

Sara immediately felt her walls go up as soon as the agent started speaking. The shame and self-loathing intensifying. She had allowed that particular box to open last night and look what had happened. She was scared that if she opened it now, it might be impossible for her to close it again.

“Look, I remember what I said last night... I was drunk, and I said a lot of things I shouldn't have. But I’m fine. I don’t need to talk about it. I just need for us to come up with a plan to stop Darhk. And Mallus.”

Ava sighed.

“Don’t try and blame this on the alcohol Sara. I was there too, and yes you were drunk, but it’s more than that. You clearly haven’t been taking care of yourself. You look like you haven’t slept in weeks. You haven’t been eating properly. And for you to get that intoxicated... let’s just say, even I was shocked.”

Sara got up from the table and paced to the other side of the office, her back to the agent and arms folded across her chest. Everything about her was hard. She didn’t want to argue with the other woman, she really didn’t, but Ava just kept on pushing her. As much as Rip, or Ollie, or even Nyssa. Perhaps even more so.

“You’re overreacting.” There was a note of pleading in her voice.

“Am I? Look, I wasn’t just shocked, I was worried. I’m still worried, to be honest. If you don’t sort out whatever it is that’s going on with you, you’re going to get yourself hurt or killed... And even if you don't care about that...” Ava's voice wavered just a fraction, “...there are people out there that care if you live or die, Sara. Your team needs you. They rely on you to lead them, and if you don't have your head screwed on enough to do that, then it’s not just you that will pay the price.”

Ava's voice somehow managed to be both stern and tender at the same time, and Sara felt a painful tightening of her throat and stinging behind her eyes. She clenched her fists, nails digging into the injured flesh of her palm, and the pain that shot up her arm acted to centre her. Taking a deep breath she turned, facing the other woman, looking at her but not quite meeting her eye.

“I’m not...” Her voice came out harsh and croaky, and she took a second to clear her throat, “...good.. with the whole feelings thing. And I’m really bad with the talking about your feelings thing...

“I guess that I learned a long time ago that if I wanted to keep going, I had to put all the other stuff away. I couldn’t afford to feel things, or to take the time to deal with whatever. Not if I wanted to survive... I guess it’s kinda hard to break the habit of a lifetime.”

She looked up then, and met Ava's gaze. Ava who was staring at her so intently that Sara almost took an involuntary step back. She broke the contact, looking over the agents shoulder, eyes unfocused, steeling herself once more.

“I thought I was okay about Laurel, not _okay_ okay, but I had made my peace with it. But then everything else happened, and Darhk coming back, _again_ , and then Martin, and it just brought everything back up again.”

She sighed, a deep sigh that seemed to reach all the way to her soul. She felt old, suddenly, and weary. But, as she was so custom to doing, she pushed the feeling down and forced herself to look at Ava once again.

“ _But_... you’re right. What I’m doing now... it’s not working. So. I’ll try.” She conceded, her words stronger than she felt. But then she looked down, and allowed a hint of vulnerability into her voice.

“But just...not right now, okay?”

“Right.” The agent nodded. She didn’t seem all that convinced, but enough so that she would let it drop. For now.

“Listen, I know we're not exactly friends, Sara, but just know that I’m here for you if you ever need anything.” She smiled, almost shyly, bobbing her head as she did so.

Sara felt herself begin to melt at the agent’s words. But she was really over all this talk of feelings, and almost impulsively she blurted out the first thing that came into her head.

“Wait...What? We’re not friends? We're friends...”

“We're friends?” Ava tilted her head. Sceptical. Amused.

“Sure we're friends. We’ve argued, fought each other, fought together. You've stitched me up. We’ve saved each other’s lives. You told me stuff about your past...” Ava looked shocked at that part, not expecting the Captain to remember her admission. “...You made me talk about stuff I didn’t wanna talk about... Sure sounds like friends to me.”

She smiled then. Slightly teasing, but mostly just a genuine Sara Lance smile.

“At least, like, friends-adjacent.”

“Friends-adjacent.” Ava repeated thoughtfully, chewing the word over in her mind. “Friends-adjacent” she said again, this time with more conviction. She smiled, “Sounds good to me.”

Sara felt some of the weight in her chest ease slightly for the first time in weeks.

She looked at Ava, really looked at her; the voluptuous waves of her hair casually slung over one shoulder. The way it hid half her face when she dipped her head almost shyly as she was doing now. The way she smiled that private little smile, as though no one else was meant to see it, as though Ava was scared of showing anyone that underneath the tough stern Agent exterior, there was a sweet, caring beautiful woman that was just as much a part of her.

How had it taken her this long? How was she only just noticing all this now?

Sara suddenly had an overwhelming desire to reach over and brush the hair away from Ava’s face. To feel Ava's lips under her own. To show the other woman that this wasn’t a side of her that should be hidden away. That Sara wanted this side and every side of her.

Ava looked up and their eyes met. Locked. Sara couldn’t breathe. Her heart fluttered in her chest. She almost did it, almost gave in to her desire and closed the distance between them. It would have been so easy, so natural.

But then a memory of the previous night flashed through her mind. Ava's face; afraid, unsure. The fear in her eyes. All because of Sara.

She looked away, gripping her palm hard, and the moment passed. She felt tired, drained of energy. All this talk about her feelings and the past... about Laurel, and Darhk and her dad. It was almost as though Nora were here, sucking her life force...

The thought hit her like a bo staff to the skull. She looked up at Ava, eyes bright.

“I know how we're gonna do it... I know how we're gonna defeat Darhk and Mallus.”

***

They had spent several hours going over the details of the plan, ironing out the flaws – of which Ava repeatedly and annoyingly pointed out that there were many.

It was actually quite a simple plan, although Sara had to agree with Ava, yes it had it’s dangers. But what plan to defeat Darhk and Mallus would ever be danger free?

It all hinged around Darhk’s weakness when it came to his daughter. They would need to separate the two, and then take out Nora. Ray would then use his shrink-ray and they would bring her back to the Waverider where Gideon would put her in an induced coma.

As long as they had Nora they could coerce Darhk into doing their bidding and aiding them to bring down Mallus. With any luck they would take each other out.

It was a plan inspired by how Darhk had forced Quentin Lance into aiding him by threatening Laurel.

Ava had frowned when Sara had told her the idea.

_“Do you really want to stoop to his level Sara? You’re better than him, there has to be another way.”_

_“I didn’t take you for someone who gets squeamish when it comes to doing what has to be done.”_

_“I'm not. But using the only decent emotion he has against him. It just feels wrong Sara. Could you even live with yourself?”_

_“I’ve got plenty of blood on my hands already Ava, but Darhk and his daughter; that’s blood I could live with.”_

They had debated for a while, but in the end Sara had convinced the agent that it would work. Sara pretended that she couldn’t see the doubt and worry still written in Ava's eyes, and Ava pretended that she was okay with what they were planning to do.

They agreed that Sara would get the opinions of the other Legends and then before they did anything, they would go and pay Rip a visit. After all, he was the number one authority on everything Mallus.

They had also agreed, much to Sara's surprise, that they would keep the plan secret from the Time Bureau – for now.

And then as if on cue, Ava's time courier bleeped, a frown crossing the Agents face as she swore lightly.

“Everything okay?” Sara asked, concerned.

But Ava was already getting to her feet, typing a message back into her watch.

“Wha..? Um.. Yes it’s fine. I’m afraid I have to go though. Director Bennett’s not too pleased that I’m yet to hand in my last report.” She gave a sheepish look, half scared, but Sara detected a touch of defiance there as well.

Ava typed the coordinates in and a portal opened up in front of them.

For the second time in their acquaintance, Sara found herself with the unsettling feeling of wishing the Agent didn’t have to go.

“Ava...” She grabbed the woman’s arm, stopping her from proceeding. She faltered, not knowing exactly what it was she wanted to say.

Ava looked at her, waiting patiently.

“Thank you... for everything.”

Ava dipped her head and smiled that private smile once again.

“Look after yourself Lance.” She said as she stepped through and the portal closed behind her.

***

Sara slept well that night for the first time in a long time. Well, not exactly well; she was still plagued by dreams of Mallus, but instead of feeling alone and bereft of hope, she felt another presence, a hand grasping hold of her, anchoring her to the world and stopping her from slipping away entirely. When she inevitably woke, it was without the paralyzing fear she had grown custom to, and it wasn’t too long before she was able to let sleep claim her again.

***

Sara was just about ready to go when she heard the bleeping of an incoming transmission on the screen.

It was Ava.

Smiling to herself, she instantly pressed accept.

“Hey, Ava”

“Sara.” The Agent greeted her with a smile of her own. “You look rested.”

“Yeah, I feel a lot better. Thanks. What can I do for you today, Agent Sharpe?” she grinned up at the agent teasingly.

“I just called to check in and...um, see how you’re doing” Ava began. She appeared a little flustered compared to normal and Sara's curiosity instantly peaked.

“So I was thinking..." Ava continued, "that, well...given everything, and now we've come up with a plan of sorts, that it would probably be... healthy for you to get off the ship for a while, ah, take a leaf out of your teams book, so to speak. And... Maybe I ought to accompany you somewhere? If you don't have any objections, that is. To make sure you don’t get yourself into any trouble. Obviously.”

Sara had to smile at this unexpected cute side of Ava Sharpe. She almost said as much, but then thought better of it. She didn’t think it would go down as well with Ava as it had used to with Felicity. And she was never even quite sure how well that actually went down anyhow. She vaguely wondered how long it had taken the agent to psych herself up to make the call.

Ava was staring at her expectantly from the screen, beginning to look a little uncomfortable, and Sara realised she should probably provide the agent with an answer.

Her smile fell as she inwardly cursed.

“You’re right about getting off the ship, but, I already made plans to spend a couple of days with the rest of the team in Aruba...”

Sara internally cursed again as she saw a brief look of disappointment cross the Agents face before it was quickly hidden under a mask of indifference.

“Of course. That’s fine... Good, I mean. It’s good. Give my regards to the rest of the Legends.”

“Why don’t you come?” Sara blurted before she had the chance to think better of it.

Ava raised a sceptical eyebrow.

“No seriously Ava, why don’t you? It’ll be fun, and give you a chance to bond with the rest of the team. And the time away would do you good too right? You know you work far too hard...? You're literally always at work!"

"I am not always..." She huffed "...Never mind"

Sara looked at Ava hopefully. She could see the agent thinking about it. Weighing it up in her head. Could see that a part of her wanted to say yes.

But then the bureau mask slipped into place once again. The one that Sara was beginning to really dislike.

“I can’t, Sara. I wish I could just drop everything and come but I’m needed here at the bureau.”

Sara thought about arguing. Thought about calling her out, that the bureau could manage without her for a couple of days. But Ava’s eyes were set, and Sara knew that no amount of arguing would convince the agent otherwise.

“Okay, well if you’re sure?” She looked to Ava who nodded. “Maybe next time then?”

“Maybe next time” Ava agreed. “Have fun Sara. Be safe”

“You too.”

“Bye, Sara.” And with that Ava closed the telecommunication window down.

Sara was left staring thoughtfully at the spot Ava’s head had been just moments before. She couldn’t help the smile that graced her features thinking about the other woman.

It was a bad idea, one of the worst really. There were a thousand reasons why she shouldn’t start falling for Ava Sharpe. But right now, she had about 99 Problems, and for once, the Time Bureau agent wasn’t one!

With that thought in her head, and a smile still playing at her lips, Sara opened the hatch and walked out onto the golden sandy beach, already hearing the familiar boisterous laughter of her team, her family, filling the air.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there we go, we reached the end! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed the ride, and that you feel that I did justice to the characters and their developing relationship.
> 
> As you probably noticed, there are definitely a few plot bunnies in there. From the very start of this story I've been considering making this the first part (or first episode) in a much longer series of them (hopefully) defeating the bad guys and (also hopefully) getting together in the end. I haven't written anything yet, but definitely have a bit of a map sketched out in my head of how we get there! Let me tell you it would be a long and hair-raising journey!
> 
> Is that something anyone would like to see happen? Let me know!
> 
> Anyway, I feel a sudden urge to go watch 'Bebo' for like the 100th time =)
> 
> Reviews make me happy :)

**Author's Note:**

> Ava's POV next time
> 
> This is probably gonna be 3 chapters but maybe more cos I tend to get a bit carried away when writing! 
> 
> Let me know what you think. Constructive criticism welcome :)


End file.
